


Пятнадцать лет назад

by badgertail, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от R до NC-17) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Love, PWP, Post-Canon, Psychology, Reunion Sex, past relationship, scar kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertail/pseuds/badgertail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Солона только надеяться могла когда-нибудь вновь увидеть того ветреного целителя, который с самого детства не давал ей покоя.
Relationships: Female Amell/Anders, Past Anders/Male Hawke, Warden/Anders
Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от R до NC-17) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Пятнадцать лет назад

Сначала Солона заметила блеснувшие золотом волосы – затем вспышку янтаря во взгляде, ненароком скользнувшем мимо неё.

Местные герои, с которыми она вовсю распевала песни на малознакомом языке и праздновала удачный совместный поход, ударились кружками и не обратили внимания, что она, застыв, так и держала свою неподвижно. Солона рассматривала сгорбленную за столом в углу фигуру и гадала, как не почуяла скверну в крови и не заприметила раньше: хоть и не виделись пятнадцать лет, а ведь она ещё в детстве наловчилась незаметно высматривать краем глаза его кончик носа и дурацкий хвостик. К её удаче, герои слишком увлеклись выпивкой и лихими бравадами, чтоб заметить, как Солона вдруг забыла улыбаться и смолкла, а затем и вовсе ускользнула.

Заметил он её? Не мог не заметить – она же не пряталась, столешницу, как он, взглядом в углу не сверлила, веселилась, трепалась со всеми, объяснялась жестами, где непонятно, хохотала. Да и слухи разносятся быстро – сложно утаить от местных и приезжих, что в городе гостит Героиня Ферелдена, хоть она и давно сама так не звалась. Как могли они случайно так просто оказаться одновременно в одной и той же таверне спустя столько лет? 

В случайности и невероятные совпадения Солона может и верила, но, огибая снующих вокруг людей и направляясь к фигуре в углу зала, думала вовсе не о вывертах судьбы.

Андерс не удивился и даже не дёрнулся, когда она молча стукнула кружкой о стол и уселась напротив. Значит, точно заметил её – заметил и сам не подошёл. А Солона уже давно не такая трусливая и от проблем больше бегать не станет – пусть проблемы сами отводят от неё взгляд и смотрят виновато. Ей ведь, если подумать, и не за что его винить: в Серые Стражи она бы его и не призвала никогда, если б не вынудили, в вечной любви и верности Андерс не клялся, да и всякие там чувства они толком не обсуждали. Сама должна была понимать, что его всё равно рано или поздно ветром сдует – Андерс-то не такой дурак был, чтобы взять и влюбиться ни с того ни с сего, к одной-единственной девке привязаться, да ещё и по Глубинным тропам всю жизнь с ней протаскаться.

– Как поживает Справедливость? – спросила Солона вместо приветствия. Не так нужно начинать разговор спустя пятнадцать лет, но уж лучше, чем молчать и грубить сходу, как всегда раньше делала. Да и по имени лучше не звать: люди здесь тоже вполне могли затаить зло за ту войну, что он развязал.

– Рад тебя видеть, – выдавил Андерс тихим, охрипшим как от долгого молчания голосом, растянул губы в подобии улыбки и прокашлялся.

– Он или ты? – хохотнула она, притворившись, что не чувствует напряженности.

– Мы оба. – Андерс снова кашлянул, но теперь скорее чтобы разбить тишину и на Солону не смотреть.

А она не собиралась ни взгляд отводить, ни помогать сглаживать неловкость. Солона улыбалась, спокойно разглядывая знакомое лицо, затронутое возрастом, изнурением и чуждыми прежде страхами – хотя внутри всё болело, кипело и пылало, как пятнадцать лет назад, когда, вернувшись в Башню Бдения, она узнала, что Андерс сбежал, впустив в себя духа Справедливости, убив нескольких Стражей и не оставив ей даже жалкой записки. Неужели Солона не заслужила хоть оправданий? Неужели могла хоть раз отвернуться от друзей, пусть и наворотивших бед в одном теле? Сколько раз она Йована из передряг вытаскивала – и теперь бы любой ценой вытащила, – неужели бы не придумала чего и для Андерса?

– И я рада, – хмыкнула она наконец, – вам обоим, как ни странно, не только Справедливости.

Годы и испытания сильно его потрепали, заострили, истощили, но жалости Солона не испытывала: каждая морщинка не по возрасту, каждый седой волосок и каждая усталая тень на впалых заросших щеках – всё заслуженно. Но и осуждать не станет: его расплата в том, что жить остался, и не ей с него спрашивать. Кто она такая? Серый Страж. Её дело – порождения тьмы выслеживать, а не одержимых убийц наказывать. Солона даже не Страж-командор больше, чтобы призвать к ответу дезертира и бывшего подчинённого.

О многом хотелось поговорить, расспросить и рассказать, но молчали оба, понурив головы. Солона только думала все годы до этого, что увидит его вновь и ничего не почувствует: сможет заговорить как с любым незнакомцем, вопросы задавать, непристойно шутить, смеяться, байки травить. А на деле все мысли из головы начисто вылетели – прямо как в Круге, когда каменела перед пленящим улыбчивым магом, которому вечно спускалось всё с рук. 

Она только раскрыла рот, чтоб разбить тишину, когда Андерс тоже собрался, – и замолкли оба.

– Как тебя занесло сюда? – спросила Солона со всей непринуждённостью, когда он уступил кивком головы. – Мне-то казалось, ты прячешься где-нибудь подальше от людей. Думаешь, дурацкую бородку отрастил, и тебя через столько лет на краю мира не узнают?

Захотелось вдруг до невозможности, чтобы Андерс растянул чарующую ухмылку до ушей, таинственно склонился через весь стол, пальцем приманив, и только ей одной на ушко проворковал: "Слышал, здесь подают самых красивых Стражей-командоров во всём Тедасе", а потом…

– Случайно, – коротко отмахнулся он, как-то раздражённо потерев ладонью короткую неопрятную бороду, и Солона вдруг заподозрила, что он просто забыл, а не специально маскируется. – А тебя?

...а потом она бы отпихнула его, смеющегося, от себя, впитав его легкий свежий аромат исцеляющей магии, и раскричалась бы на всю таверну, маскируя под гнев пылающие щёки, высказала бы всё как на духу хорошенько, а он бы только серёжки золотые в ухе теребил и щурился довольно, потому что уже выучил все её неуклюжие уловки. 

Только ни серёжек тех уже нет, ни смешинок во взгляде, ни задорной улыбки – да и Солона давно научилась держать себя в руках.

Андерс смотрел на неё воспаленными от усталости глазами так настороженно, как будто и правда ждал, что Солона раскричится – но она только выдавила улыбку и пожала плечами.

– Наливают здесь не хуже, чем в других местах.

Отчего-то боязно было, что Андерс сейчас встанет, распрощается и уйдёт, чтоб не терпеть эту их неловкую тишину, но он сидел молча, поглядывал на неё из-под нахмуренных светлых бровей и думал о чём-то своём. Может, тоже видел в ней незнакомку, как она в нём, но Солона себя другой не ощущала – подумаешь, повзрослела, посмурнела, волосы ещё пуще укоротила. Все равно собой осталась: она-то в себя духов не подселяла, войны не разжигала и даже бородой не обрастала.

Подавальщица вдруг оборвала её долгую задумчивость, поставив перед носом целую тарелку дымящейся картошки с мясистыми запечёными рёбрышками, ароматно пахнущими специями и свежей зеленью. Солона втянула запах, прежде чем ухватиться за еду, но поймала острый взгляд Андерса, который тот сразу уткнул в свою кружку.

– Тоже угощайся, – она пододвинула к нему тарелку и соврала: – Я всё равно столько не съем.

Андерс для виду поломался – прекрасно знал, что она съест и ещё потребует, – но всё-таки неловко запустил руку в её тарелку. Солона спрятала смешок за кружкой, когда из него вырвался тихий стон удовольствия, и махнула подавальщице за добавкой.

За едой разговор пошёл бодрее – они даже обсудили какие-то незначащие вещи, и Солоне пару раз удалось выдавить из Андерса скупую улыбку в ответ на пустые шутки. Когда подавальщица притащила ещё одну тарелку, забрав опустевшую, Андерс уже почти не ломался – Солона не успела и сосчитать рёбрышки, как они начали исчезать одно за другим. 

Рассуждения о новых чрезмерно радикальных церковных реформах едва не поставили её в тупик, но тему поддержала, хоть сама в бытие Серого Стража уже и подзабыть успела, за что когда-то ненавидела Круг и храмовников: ну рыцари и рыцари, подумаешь – мечом-то машут не хуже других, ещё и эмиссаров обезвреживают лихо. Да и не получалось у неё всерьёз обсуждать Верховную Жрицу: всё время вспоминалось, как та ей песни у костра пела и смешно возмущалась за шутки над этим их Создателем. 

Многое хотелось узнать, но самых важных вещей они не касались: как выживали все годы, как Солона безуспешно искала лекарство от скверны, как Андерс сбежал, куда направился, что натворил. Много лет назад доносились из Киркволла слухи о благородном Защитнике, что пригрел в фамильном особняке рода Амелл мага-отступника, – но пока не рассказал Натаниэль, она и не думала связать те пикантные сплетни о своём легендарном родственнике с целителем Андерсом. 

А потом их имена прогремели на весь Тедас. 

То и дело мысли возвращались к тому, что ей однажды Изабелла натрепала: как Защитник со своего отступника пылинки несколько лет сдувал – наверняка и ни крови себе не пускал, ни демонов не вызывал, ни по пустякам не кричал, – да только оставил, стоило Андерсу на него тень бросить, не принял, не простил, побоялся грязным убийцей своё благородное имя опорочить. Хоук-то, может, и не без причин так поступил – Андерс со Справедливостью и по отдельности невыносимы бывали, а уж вместе-то, должно быть, сущий кошмар, – да презирать за предательство меньше не могла: если друзья друг от друга отворачиваются, то во всём остальном смысла мало. Но и ненавидеть не получалось: дал же Хоук вечному беглецу годы тепла и спокойного счастья – Солона о таком для себя только мечтать могла.

Хоука она и сама однажды встретила: сильный, статный, гордый – в Вейсхаупте тот выделялся как мабари среди котят. Глядя в сверкающее самодовольством бородатое лицо, она всё гадала, знал ли Защитник, что связывало с Героиней Ферелдена отступника, коего он несколько лет благородно имел в благородном особняке благородного рода Амелл. Спросить не решалась – только не сдержалась раз, выпалила, когда они уже распрощались: “Как ты мог его бросить?!” – и, с удовлетворением отметив, как напускное веселье застыло в неестественной гримасе, поняла: жалел – все эти годы. Ещё как жалел, да пути назад нет – Андерс, может, и доверчивый как новорожденный кот, приластится, пригреется да простит, но отчего-то она знала: Хоук сам ему в глаза смотреть не сможет после всего.

Снова в прошлое мысли ушли – в настоящем же с губ вдруг чуть не сорвалось резкое: “Слыхала, твоя задница нашла себе чрезвычайно практичный знатный член и воспользовалась им по полной”, но Солона вовремя прикусила язык. Годы уже научили её, куда может завести неразумная фраза, и всё же, не удержав рвущихся мыслей, она вдруг выдала:

– Встретила как-то твоего Хоука. Красивый, зараза, я б тоже запала, – и тут же пожалела, когда на родном когда-то лице проявилась незнакомая боль, кольнув её в отместку за неосторожные слова. – Да не спала я с ним, – буркнула она, вдруг пожелав загладить вину и смутившись от его взгляда, – больно надо, – и зачем-то сообщила своему элю: – Я вообще мало с кем... в последнее время… неинтересно уже как-то. – Не сообщать же ему, что без той бури эмоций до подкашивающихся коленей всё с другими казалось пресным: Андерс ведь сострадательный – не хватало, чтобы себя винил, когда она сама такая дура.

– Я тоже мало с кем… кроме него… – пробормотал Андерс куда-то в свою кружку, не глядя на неё.

– Понимаю… – протянула она, припоминая низкий бархатистый голос, острый запах мощной стихийной магии, сильные руки и нарочито беззаботный проницательный взгляд, затем вдруг выпалила: – Погоди, так ты несколько лет толком не трахался? – и мысленно дала себе затрещину. Опять язык не удержала.

Андерс поперхнулся, придерживая кружку двумя руками, и вытаращил глаза на неё, но в следующий миг уставился в стол.

– Справедливость не одобряет случайные связи, – выговорил он.

– Что, и меня не одобряет? – вырвалось прежде, чем подумалось. Солона поспешно натянула хитрую безмятежную улыбку, молясь демонам, чтоб сердце через глотку не выскочило, а он не узнал, как волнует её этот шутливый вопрос на самом деле. 

Андерс оцепенел на миг – Солона заметила, как побелели аккуратные ногти на пальцах, которыми он стиснул кружку, – но вдруг потянул вбок уголком рта.

– Тебя одобряет.

– Это радует. – Солона зачем-то шмыгнула носом, потёрла переносицу и поёрзала, ощущая, как стучит в ушах и наваливается давящее неловкое молчание. Наконец она выдавила нервный смешок: – Не зря же мы с ним дружили. Страшно представить, какой он у тебя занудный.

– Это я теперь занудный, – мягко поправил её Андерс с горькой улыбкой, – а он просто часть меня.

– И даже не самая привлекательная часть тебя, – протянула она, прищурившись.

Андерс чуть улыбнулся виновато – Солона на миг постаралась представить, как бы отреагировал на её неловкий шутливый флирт тот, от кого она теряла голову много лет назад: он бы громко рассмеялся, расползся бы в самой обаятельной пошлой улыбке и склонился бы к её уху, чтобы похабно проворковать, пощекотав пальцем загривок, какие привлекательные части у него заготовлены лично для неё; вогнал бы в жар и вынудил елозить на месте как течная кошка. Она поежилась, слишком ярко представив тепло его губ на кончике уха и горячую волну от пробирающих игривых ноток по телу, и напомнила себе: нет его больше – ничего этого нет и никогда уже не будет, – тот беззаботный болтун, что вечно жаловался, раздражал и пленил одновременно, сгинул пятнадцать лет назад, и Солоне стоит принять наконец, что в этом человеке напротив совсем нет того, кого она ищет – принять, распрощаться навеки и больше не вспоминать. 

В глазах защипало, и она сморгнула тень приятного воспоминания, избавляя себя от дурацких фантазий о незнакомце, но внезапно получила ответ:

– У меня есть другие, – встретив её взгляд, Андерс озорно прищурил тёплые глаза, невинно подпёр подбородок и, улыбаясь, промурлыкал: – привлекательные части.

Солону вдруг будто дракон лапой к земле придавил, дух из неё выбив – она громко и ломко рассмеялась, крепко зажмурив глаза, затем резко поднялась, ухватила обе их почти опустевшие кружки и рванулась к стойке трактирщика, не глядя махнув рукой, чтобы ждал, и молясь, чтоб не врезалась в кого. Подавальщицы действительно не было в поле зрения, потому этот маленький трюк удался. Хотелось кричать на трактирщика, чтобы наливал быстрее, разбить кулак о столешницу и магией отправить всех вокруг в кошмарный сон, но она молча потирала пальцами переносицу, старалась дышать глубоко и ровно, то и дело сглатывая ком, сжимала губы, лишь бы не дрожали и голоса не выпускали, и ждала, чтоб перестало так жечь под веками, – а внутри всё грызлись страх, горечь и какое-то непонятное, нерациональное, глупое облегчение. Если она вернётся, а он уже исчезнет, будет даже лучше, – сама себя убеждала Солона.

– Итак, возвращаясь к привлекательным частям, – непринуждённо протянула она, когда стукнула кружками по столу, а Андерс тут же подозрительно принюхался к содержимому. – Одна из них точно не верит, что тебя не пытаются отравить. – Он недоумённо поднял брови, отрываясь от кружки, и получил внезапный лёгкий щелчок пальцем по носу. Глядя, как Андерс посмеивается, потирая свою атакованную "часть", Солона выпалила прежде, чем дала себе время хорошо обдумать: – Я здесь комнату снимаю, не хочешь развлечься разок? Раз Справедливость одобряет.

Светлые брови резко поползли вверх, глаза расширились, а палец так и не оторвался от кончика носа, но Андерс ответил быстро – так, что Солона не успела толком испугаться или облегченно выдохнуть от отказа:

– Хочу.

Всё в ней пробрало и сковало до самых сжавшихся кончиков ступней от этого короткого “хочу”, и Солона уткнулась в кружку, даже не пытаясь отпить; это самое “хочу” билось в рёбра раненой птицей, горело многолетним пожаром под кожей, рвалось из груди беззвучным криком и жгло глаза сухими слезами. Она глубоко вздохнула через силу, заложила ногу на ногу, поёрзала на месте, пытаясь утихомирить вдруг жарко вспыхнувшее в ней "хочу" да сбить горячую щекотку из живота, заражающую всё нутро через позвоночник, но непринуждённо хмыкнула, утирая губы:

– Только вымойся прежде, – и окинула нарочито придирчивым взглядом его истрёпанный и перечиненный плащ с въевшейся пылью и засохшими пятнами.

***

Кто сказал, что первая любовь – чувство светлое и чистое? Первая любовь грызёт внутренности и перетягивает кишки похлеще острых гарлочьих зубов – так думала Солона, оставив Андерса в купальне и вышагивая по своей комнате. Теперь его точно ветром сдует: не придёт, сбежит, как дикий кот – только из виду выпусти, – и не станет она больше слёз лить и обманываться, как пятнадцать лет назад.

Это только тогда она, глупая девка, ненадолго поверила, что наивное детское безответное чувство порой находит взаимность, а два Серых Стража с магическим даром вдруг могут быть счастливы вместе. Теперь же, потирая под рукавом безобразные бугры малефикарских увечий, Солона сомневалась, чего стоит бояться больше: того, что Андерс придёт и снова невольно обманет надеждой – или исчезнет. 

И поделом: нет в жизни Серого Стража места для такой нелепицы.

Обидно, что винить-то и некого, кроме себя – не на Справедливость же теперь с кулаками кидаться, раз Андерса отобрал. Дух тоже был тем ещё наивным болваном – стоили они друг друга, – и за обоих Солона была ответственна. А она не заметила, не уследила, оставила двоих надолго и дала совершить глупость, за которую оба дурака до сих пор расплачиваются. Это тогда она готова была ругать кого угодно, хоть камни в стенах Башни – лишь бы не себя, – а с возрастом неизменно приходит пора осознания ошибок и ответственности за последствия.

Дверь внезапно хлопнула прямо за спиной, застигнув врасплох, – Андерс неловко переминался на месте, не подозревая, что уж был должен испариться бесследно. Солона кивнула на сундук, чтоб скинул вещи, и внутренне улыбнулась – сколько бы трудных дорог и передряг ни легло позади, Андерс всегда выкроит место для чистой рубахи и мыла, а голову будет держать так гордо, будто аристократ какой, а не вечный беглец. Ещё и бороду свою ужасную сбрил – сразу лет десять скинул; а сбрил бы гладко – теперь, возмужавший, и на девку бы не был похож, как она посмеивалась над ним когда-то.

Солона поддалась вдруг порыву, осторожно приблизилась, сходу ткнувшись носом в распахнутый ворот, потёрлась о мягкие волоски на груди и втянула запах разогретого горячей водой тела, незнакомого мыла и целительной магии, искаженной влиянием гневного духа. Сейчас бы отстраниться, извиниться и распрощаться навсегда, пока не совершила очередную дурацкую глупость, но Андерс уж глубоко дышал ей в макушку, будто вместе с ней вспоминал, да пальцами короткие пряди на затылке перебирал, где, как она знала, уже давно прокралась проклятая седина.

– Ты уверена, что хочешь?.. – пробормотал он, зашевелив губами волосы. – От меня всегда всем только боль и несчастья.

Нисколько не уверена – да разве это что-то изменит? Сердце вмиг образумит? Из тела многолетнюю тоску изгонит? Корить себя позже Солона будет в любом случае, но так хоть приятное получит – Андерс-то лучше кого бы то ни было знал, как ей нужно, никто другой её так не изучил. 

Солона оторвалась от него с неохотой и отошла на несколько шагов к кровати, повернувшись спиной, чтобы не видеть острого взгляда – и родного, и чужого одновременно.

– Раздевайся, что ты как целка? – фыркнула она, выпутывая пуговички на своей рубахе. – Или я вначале пожалеть тебя должна? Не дождёшься, сам знаешь.

Пальцы с трудом слушались, но дрогнули ещё пуще, когда вдруг скрипнули половицы – Солона обернулась как раз, как Андерс остановился подле неё, стягивая рубаху через голову, и замерла на последней пуговичке. 

Его же возраст только краше сделал: плечи развернул, мышцы заточил – хоть и кости выпирали пуще прежнего. А она что? Может, не старая ещё, но знакомую ему юную красоту годы и сражения уже забрали. Андерс-то ни одной царапинке не позволит на теле задержаться, даже вон ухо после серёжек зачем-то залечил, – Солона же себя никогда не берегла: без целителя сама могла разве что кровь остановить, чтобы снова в бой с мечом и посохом рваться. Боевые отметины никогда прежде не заставляли стыдиться: каждая заработана честно и каждая о чём-то напоминала, а если кто нос и воротил, то и демон с ним – пусть своё дело делает и катится на все четыре стороны; брать себя в одежде Солона всё равно не позволяла, как какую пуганую магичку в Круге. А теперь что изменилось? 

Никогда раньше не боялась она так раздеться перед незнакомцем: хотелось вморозить поленья в камин – только бы не увидеть, как Андерс смотрит с отвращением или ещё хуже – жалостью. Но переборола, стянула с себя всё до пояса под его взглядом и сама в ответ каждую выпирающую косточку оглядела.

А покажется, что жалеет её, – сразу будет повод погнать прочь и не давать больше волю глупостям. 

Солона вдруг перестала мяться и ждать чего-то – сама подалась навстречу, вжалась носом во впадинку между острых ключиц и задержала дыхание, когда тёплые руки её в ответ обняли. Лишь бы не расчувствоваться и не показать, как на самом деле скучала – ни к чему его травить своими слабостями. А что она к нему льнула и грудь с шеей выцеловывала, кончиками пальцев новую жёсткость в жилистых мышцах изучала, новую остроту в позвонках – это всё ерунда, Андерс и сам охоч до дурацких нежностей: тёрся носом о её макушку, прятал лицо в волосах, уши губами щекотал да всё от серёжки в хрящике не отставал – будто бы мог в самом деле помнить, как сам её однажды туда всунул. Только с поцелуями не лез – и славно: так сдерживаться проще.

Шрамы всегда Андерсу неприятны были – хоть и не говорил такого, она сама знала, – но если и думал чего, то никак не показывал. Зато отвращение желанию не помешало: это Солона явно почувствовала, когда он ей в живот упёрся, прижав к себе покрепче, и горячо выдохнул в ухо, щекоча плечо влажными после мытья волосами.

– Неужто так соскучился? – фыркнула она, незаметно отлавливая губами быстрые удары в груди и пытаясь не перепутать с собственными.

– А ты сомневалась?

– Сомневалась я много лет назад. А ты тут нежничаешь, будто между нами было что-то кроме перепихона – и то недолго. Взял бы по-быстрому, раз даже шрамы не смущают, и свалил, куда ветер задует, чего томишь?

В который раз Солона возненавидела свой злой язык, когда Андерс, держась за её плечи, глянул так, будто и правда боль причинила, – хотел сказать что-то, но смолчал. Вечно с ней так: наговорит грубостей, а потом грызёт себя – неудивительно, что Андерс сбежал, не попрощавшись. Солона снова к нему приникла, обнимая, и потянулась к завязкам на штанах – поскорее вину загладить, сделать приятное, лишь бы не смотрел больше никогда так жалостливо, будто это он от глупой невзаимной влюблённости столько лет томился. 

Да только Андерс сам вдруг не дался: отстранил её твёрдо и, голову за подбородок задрав, губами вцепился в старый кривой шрам на шее, а затем внезапно рванулся ниже, где шальная огненная стрела лет пять назад оставила уродливый ожог под ключицей, и ещё дальше: к следам от драконьих и волчьих зубов, зазубренных клинков, изогнутых когтей и вражеской магии; и только встряхивал плечами, когда она бесполезно пыталась от своих увечий отвлечь – а затем и вовсе припал на колено, заставив её задыхаться и с каждым касанием жмуриться сильнее.

Андерс всё упрямился, удерживая её жилистыми руками, исследовал, будто заново знакомился – и чего в ней столько изучать? Всё та же, только старше и новыми шрамами запаршивела. А он как будто знал каждый наперечёт: старых, что ещё в их знакомство были, только легко касался, словно вспоминая, а новые – те изучал неторопливо, то губами, то языком, то колючей щетиной на подбородке; и все, что скрыты за спиной, с лекарской сноровкой безошибочно находил подушечками пальцев, словно каждый хотел обласкать. Солона от такой давно позабытой нежности только и могла, что воздух ртом хватать, перебирать его посеребрившиеся и потускневшие от невзгод золотистые прядки, за исхудалые плечи хвататься да вздрагивать от непривычной щекотки и ласки. Когда он вдруг пряжку на её поясе расстегнул и огрел горячим дыханием самый край живота, Солона всхлипнула, ожидая, как приласкает наконец её там, где больше всего по нему истосковалась, – но её пожеланиям следовать Андерс не стал; вместо этого обхватил пальцами истерзанную малефикарством руку. 

Солона задержала дыхание и прикусила губу, пока Андерс долго рассматривал со всех сторон безобразные, накладывающиеся друг на друга борозды, что не оставили ни единого живого участка на предплечье, твёрдо удерживал и не позволял ей стыдливо укрыть их от острого взгляда. Всегда его оскверненная магия отвращала, и в этих шрамах Андерс хорошо различал не боевые раны, а её глупость и уродливую тягу к опасному запретному искусству. Затем он вдруг огладил побелевшие бугры пальцами и спросил, подняв к ней голову и взметнув светлые брови:

– С каких пор? – Уж опытный целитель, как он, мог отличить давние рубцы от новых, которых не было.

– С тех самых, как наши Корифею жопы подставили.

...И едва не ляпнула: “И я бы с ними была, да далеко оказалась,” – но прикусила язык: слишком стыдно перед ним. Солона ещё не забыла, как между ними много лет назад камнем повисло, что она, сговорившись с порождениями тьмы, доверилась Архитектору. Андерс потом делал вид, что забыл и проблемы нет, а она и рада была, пока не уехала из Амарантайна по каким-то важным делам – уже и не вспомнить, каким, – а больше и не свиделись. Лучше б они тогда разругались – покричали бы да помирились бурно, – чем вот так.

Андерс в ответ странно брови переломил, что сердце предательски ухнуло, щекой вдруг к её измочаленному предплечью приник, потёрся, как ласковый кот, и Солона всё-таки призналась – едва слышно, чтоб не так стыдно было:

– И я бы подставила, да только свезло… – Она зажмурилась, лишь бы не увидеть, как сменяется теплота на родном лице разочарованием.

...И не смотреть, как красивые губы вдруг ласкают уродливые малефикарские рубцы, как кончик языка то и дело мелькает, обводит белёсые шрамы, да так нежно, что дыхание с голосом её подводили, а ноги сами подгибались.

– А теперь не подставишь, – просто ответил Андерс вполголоса, защекотав горячим дыханием руку и спрятав мелькнувший взгляд под ресницами.

В тот же миг Солона не выдержала, всхлипнула, дала волю ослабевшим коленям, обняла его плечи, за волосы потянув, чтоб поднял голову, и рывком вжалась в приоткрытый рот, смягчая языком обветренную кожу, задевая зубами, заново вспоминая вкус и излюбленный ритм, с которым они ещё пятнадцать лет назад терзали другу другу губы так рьяно, что дышать забывали.

Нет, незнакомцы так не целуются, когда хотят развлечься на одну ночь, и в объятиях друг друга не зажимают так отчаянно; но было уже наплевать, что Солона чужаку стонет в губы и запускает пальцы в его волосы, а тот её голос глушит своим, прямо на полу к себе на поджатые колени усаживает и держит так, будто дорога ему, а не просто навязалась. 

Никому кроме Андерса Солона не позволяла с собой так хозяйничать – на руки подхватывать, как какую девку малую, на кровать лопатками опрокидывать, поцелуями дыхания лишать. Никто б другой не рискнул с Героини Ферелдена всё ниже пояса стянуть одним слитным движением и тело ладонями обводить, будто право имел, а не на одну ночь порезвиться пришёл.

Ветреному целителю всегда всё больше других позволялось, ну и пусть: слишком хотелось чувствовать знакомый запах, слышать знакомый голос, ощущать знакомые касания – такие нежные, что тело само для него как угодно выгнется, – лишь бы только не прекращал, лишь бы снова обманчиво казалось, что любит, на одну только ночку. Лишь бы только сильнее в постель её всем телом вжимал, шрам на губе обводил и озорно улыбался её несдержанной брани.

Когда-то в пылком азарте они друг у друга лидерство отбирали так дерзко, будто спешка может решить исход битвы. Не было тогда ни затаённой горечи, ни несказанных прощаний, ни страха перед неминуемым утром. Теперь же каждый сорвавшийся вздох и каждое нетерпеливое касание только приближали к неизбежному: кончится это и никогда уж больше не повторится. Андерс как будто того же боялся, пока лишь порхающими по всему телу поцелуями и кончиками пальцев заставлял мысли с чувствами сбиться в один пульсирующий хаотичный ком. 

Солона и знать не знала, насколько именно по нему скучала все эти годы, пока не застонала в голос от первого же долгожданного росчерка языка – и тут же звук собственной ладонью заглушила, сжимая зубы тем крепче, чем настойчивей, смелей и глубже становились ласки, чем горячее жгло дыхание и чем приятнее гладили её бёдра длинные пальцы. Просила или требовала – Солона не слушала, только вдруг заругалась острее от того, как тепло пробежали искорки магии. Андерс лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ и продолжил – знал ведь, что нельзя внимать, когда она что-то там сгоряча говорит, – однако резко куснул ей запястье, когда слишком сильно вцепилась в его волосы.

Андерс и сам давно уже голову терял от желания – и Солона, отпихнув его и нависнув сверху, ласк в ответ не жалела, хоть и хотелось его внутри настолько, что разум сносило. Как учили друг друга, за пятнадцать лет не забылось – и как тут забудешь, когда позволяли себе такие вещи, каких ни с кем другим ей даже пробовать не хотелось. Андерс ведь никогда не стеснялся своих желаний – всю жизнь он так, сколько его знала: рвётся проломить все запреты, отхватить больше свободы, получить удовольствие любым доступным способом. Солона всегда вместе с ним хотела дышать глубже и любить жизнь так, как только он когда-то в прошлом умел: без оглядки на пережитые ужасы и неминуемые последствия.

...А с кем она теперь в торопливой горячке всю постель разворошила – уже и не важно. Какое ей дело – чужак ли, – когда тело знает и помнит: как ловчее подразнить нежную кожу языком, как сжать губами и втянуть до самого горла, сорвав бессвязные благодарные вскрики, как, скользнув внутрь влажными пальцами, надавить, чтобы стонал слаще всего, и как замедлиться и отстраниться, чтобы молил о продолжении. 

Вдруг кольнуло осознание: и Хоук наверняка хорошо знал, и обнимал его теми красивыми руками, и шептал тем низким похабным голосом, и делал с ним всё то, что ей вовсе недоступно. Солона бы никогда ни к кому ни ревновать не стала, ни собственничеством заниматься, но отчего-то с Хоуком всё иначе. 

Ну и пусть: захочет Защитника своего вспоминать, пока, захлебываясь стонами, насаживается на её пальцы, толкается в её рот и простыни в кулаках сминает – пускай, если так приятнее, лишь бы только по имени его не звал.

...Но Андерс вдруг позвал, и Солона не удержалась, громко заскулила с ним в голос, потому что услышала своё имя, – и в следующий миг уже, растеряв всё терпение, обхватила его за шею, стиснув коленями бёдра, и впилась поцелуем, глубоким и хаотичным, оголтелым от желания и полным несказанных слов. Андерс целовал в ответ так, будто и правда теперь лишь о ней думал: жадно и разнузданно, сминая губы и глубоко проталкивая язык; выстанывал в рот её имя и, обхватив ладонями ягодицы, прижимал её к себе всё теснее, отчего волна удовольствия прошивала позвоночник с каждым нетерпеливым скользким движением.

Солона ахнула, когда он направил себя внутрь её и надавил, вынудив насадиться до основания так резко, что все мысли вышибло, кроме осознания: Андерс, задыхаясь, мурлыкал на ушко такие вещи, каких она никогда от него не слышала и не услышит больше – потому что неправда всё это, потому что не мог он столько всего в себе вынашивать пятнадцать лет и любить её, когда в сердце уже такой, как Хоук; но с каждым ласковым словом Солона стонала всё громче и двигалась резче, цепляясь за плечи, а руки сжимали её так крепко, направляя и поддерживая, что верила – хоть и ненадолго, но не могла не верить, – и наконец едва не выкрикнула с ним в голос, чуть не призналась во всём, в чём нельзя. Но проглотила всю рвущуюся наружу правду, заглушая его именем – потише и неразборчиво, чтоб не услышал кто, – а в изнеможении, крепко обвив руками, она всхлипнула на ухо совсем другое: то самое, что Андерс лишь раз шепнул ей много лет назад и взял обещание никому не говорить. 

...И целую вечность ещё слушала, как он, откинувшись на спину и увлекая её за собой, нашёптывает какие-то незначащие глупости, которые ветром сметёт в следующий же миг. И ей бы их тоже лучше не запоминать.

Пряча лицо в его волосы, разметавшиеся по простыням, Солона старалась не думать ни о чём кроме настоящего: как Андерс её сжимает крепко, как его грудь тяжело под ней вздымается и как она проснётся утром, а его уже и след простынет. И даже со Справедливостью попрощаться не даст.

При мысли о запертом духе Солона вдруг задрожала в нервном смешке, отбрасывая невесёлые мысли о завтрашнем, и Андерс вопросительно ткнулся носом, потеревшись лицом о волосы.

– А Справедливость не ворчит, что смертные ерундой занимаются?

– А куда он денется? – хрипловато отозвался Андерс, пересчитывая ей пальцами позвонки. – Он же тоже всё чувствует. К тому же… – смешок тронул ухо, и мурлыкающий голос погнал щекотку вглубь под кожу: – Несправедливо всегда снимать стресс в одиночку.

Солона засмеялась, уткнув нос в его ключицу.

– Представляю я, как он нудел, когда ты первый раз “снимал стресс в одиночку”. Сильно при нём стеснялся?

– Пришлось привыкнуть, я же не железный.

Всё, что произошло, и что произойдёт, не обсуждали – сонно посмеялись ещё какой-то ерунде, в порядок себя привели и в одеяло завернулись. Как будто и не было этих пятнадцати лет.

– Уходить под утро будешь – монетку со стола возьми, чтобы плащ вернули, – буркнула Солона устало и уткнулась в стенку, чтобы легче было потом не заметить, как Андерс сбегает. А тот молча подышал ей в загривок, вздохнул и, вдруг выпустив её из объятий, заворочался, отстраняясь, насколько узкая кровать позволила.

“Лучше бы пообнимал подольше на прощание”, – мечтала она, засыпая, а когда, открыв глаза, поняла, что уже одна – не обернулась, чтобы проводить взглядом, и не окликнула, хотя присутствие в комнате ещё ощущала. Не будет она его удерживать и на жалость нарываться – позже сама себя пожалеет как следует. Половину отпущенного Серому Стражу срока одна уже отжила – и другую отживёт. Не впервой же ей просыпаться в опустевшей постели; и сама так не раз делала. 

Только Андерс всё никак не торопился – Солона уже дышать разучилась, пока сердце с голосом судорожно в горле ловила, – медлил, будто подхватить вещи у входа и выскочить за дверь не было привычным делом. Лишь бы дождаться, когда уйдёт, и не выдать себя ненароком.

Только Солона вдруг не сдержалась, едва постель за ней промялась, а плеча осторожно коснулась тёплая ладонь: всхлипнула, выпустила предательскую дрожь по телу – в следующий миг Андерс внезапно уткнулся лицом ей в загривок и крепко обхватил рукой напряжённые плечи. Не стоит же ему ничего – притвориться, что не заметил, и уйти спокойно. Зачем мучить? Будто у самого на совести легче станет, если понежит перед уходом. А затем он пробормотал еле слышно, будто сам не знал, что хотел сказать:

– Солона… я ведь тебе...

– А знаешь, – перебила она его и проговорила шёпотом, чтобы не выдать дрожи в голосе: – Мне кажется, я как-то раз в горах грифона видела.

– Может, дракон? – губы тронули ухо, привычно отлавливая серёжку, и Солоне почудилась улыбка.

– Мохнатый-то? – фыркнула она. – Ну, может, и дракон.

– Хочешь поискать?

...А вдруг и правда помнит? Андерс ей эту серёжку подарил настолько давно, что Солона уже и забыла, как он может довольно улыбаться, когда раздобудет что-то красивое.

– Грифона? А коли правда дракон окажется?

– А что дракон двум магам? Убежим. Или поймаем: в древности Стражи на грифонах летали, а будут на драконах. – Солона прыснула, скрыв за смехом внезапный судорожный всхлип, когда поняла, _что_ он ей вдруг только что ненароком предложил. – Поймаем же? – всё продолжал он, будто не случайно у него такое сорвалось. – Вместе?

...А что если вдруг и не врал, когда ночью ей о любви на ухо шептал? У неё-то каждое слово до сих пор в груди молотом билось, и захочет – забыть не сможет. 

– Скажешь... тоже, – выдавила она в подушку, да не сдержала дрожи в голосе и шмыгнула носом, когда Андерс мягко прижал её к постели своим телом, его горячее дыхание согрело влажную щёку, а драконы с грифонами показались совсем не важными. – Ну, может, и поймаем. – И, позволив перевернуть себя на спину, Солона добавила едва слышно, высматривая тёплые глаза перед самым лицом и задевая его кончик носа: – Ты только не сбегай больше.


End file.
